Till Death Do Us Part
by songbook
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks has found the love of her life in Remus Lupin. See through her eyes their relationship. Three chapters for the last three books of the series.
1. Chapter 1

I excitedly dawn my robes and looked to my mirror. Sirius Black's house is dreadful and the mirror is no exception; dust and grime covered it so I can hardly see my own reflection. Bubblegum pink or purple today? Pink would sure make Mad-Eye mad, so pink it is.

Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Remus Lupin, and I make up the Advance Guard rescuing Harry Potter from his Aunt and Uncle's place. We apparate there easily, and Mad-Eye unlocks the door. The house is dark, but a little wand light does the trick. The kitchen and living area were neat as can be, and I said so- just to be hushed by Mad-Eye. Reaching for a plate, I trip over absolutely nothing, sending it clattering to the floor. Everyone but Mad-Eye stifle a laugh and Remus helps me clean it up. Harry came down from the top of the house wand at the ready. It takes us a while but we are up and running in no time- of course after Mad-Eye had given us his what for speech. I am pretty sure I actually said, "Are you mad, Mad-Eye?" at one point during the flight. However, we made it home in one piece.

The meeting was in process when we get back to Headquarters and grace that I am, alerted them we are here by tripping over the damned umbrella stand. I swear that thing can move. Naturally, Remus did not miss this, and sends me one of those smiles. The whole werewolf thing really holds him back, I think. Sometimes when he smiles or laughs it seems fake, but when he is in a good mood, his face lights up the entire room. This happens mostly when Sirius is in the room, but every once in a while he gives me one. Of course, it is when I am being extremely clumsy or stupid, but he does notice me. He is not the best-looking man in the Order, or the world, but for some reason I cannot seem to think (or walk for that matter) when he is around. He sits down between Arthur Weasley and Sirius, leaving me a chair further down the table. After the meeting, I spend my time entertaining Ginny and Hermione. Harry looks downtrodden, but Sirius tries to cheer him up by telling him a little about the Order. Molly finally intervenes when she thought they had gone too far. I find my courage and catch Remus on his way out.

"Tonks? You were great tonight." His smile is fake again, but what do I care?

"Thanks, you too. So did you think Sirius was right to tell Harry all of that?"

"I don't know. We shouldn't leave the boy in the dark, but..." He shakes his glorious head.

"Ya, but it is Sirius' decision, right? He is his Godfather." Remus nodds, agreeing with me. He looks towards the door and I can tell he wants to leave. Am I ever going to catch his attention? Or would I just be the younger, clumsy, auror who worked with him? I go to bed that tonight disappointed, just as I always do.

* * *

The kids had returned from school and it was Christmas time. Arthur had just returned to Grimmuald Place form the St. Mungo's. It was lucky that Harry saw him attacked or he would be dead. I shivered at the thought. The Weasley's had always been so nice to me, and Molly always had food on the table that was open for me. I cannot imagine life without them. I came back from guard duty and am sitting on the couch sipping on some hot chocolate. I thought everyone was in bed, but I heard someone walk into the room. It surprises me when Remus sits down next to me.

"All is well, huh?" I nod. He makes me so nervous I can hardly keep a conversation going. "You look tired. Maybe you should get some sleep."

"Sure, I guess. I was just thinking about everything. Arthur and all."

"It's scary." His words surprise me. I cannot imagine anything Remus Lupin could be scared of.

"You scared? What could you possibly be scared of?"

He gives me a genuine smile; one I have not seen in a long time. "That's flattering really, but I am scared. For Harry, for the Order, for me, and..." He looks embarrassed, but I have to know what he was leaving out.

"And?"

"And...I'm scared for you. There, I said it." He avoids my eyes. My heart is beating so fast, I am afraid he can hear it.

"I-I, I guess I should head to bed. Talk to you tomorrow morning." My mind is screaming, "Don't walk away from him! This is what you were waiting for!" Nevertheless, I walk away. I get all the way to my room, but I cannot go inside. I hear someone coming up the stairs, and I walk back down the hall, hoping it is him. It is. What happened next was a heart-racing event.

Remus takes me into his arms and kisses me. It took about two seconds to sink in before I reacted. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. I do not know how long we stood there, just kissing, but it was the best seconds of my life. He pulls away almost apologetically, but I grip his hand. I can see a blush coming in his pale, lined, cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He looks surprised at first; like he did not expect anyone to be crushing on him.

"How long?" He teases.

"Since I first met you." All embarrassment has worn off now.

"Really, because you had to grow on me," he replies jokingly. "Sorry if that was sudden, but I made a New Year's resolution to let you know how I feel."

"But it isn't New Year's yet!"

"I know, but I was afraid I would never get the courage to tell you if I didn't do it now, while we were alone." I have never felt happier than I do right now; his arms are so firm and secure. I cannot seem to talk so he continues. "You are going to work in a few hours- you best be off to bed." He kissed the top of my head and walked to his room down the hall. He is wearing real smile, too.

* * *

It had been thirty-two days, fourteen hours, and a couple of minutes since the night we kissed for the first time. That next morning Remus had walked me to the door so I could go to work. I am almost positive he had told Sirius. We have had five real dates since then. With my job, his furry little problem, and Order business, that is all we have had time for.

Sometimes though, Remus will catch me in the hall or halfway out the door with a peck on the lips or cheek. He has told me at least a dozen times that he cannot believe he is not dreaming, because someone as young, smart, and beautiful as me could love him. Flattering isn't it? Molly caught us one day kissing over the dirty dishes. She just smiled and did them herself. Then, about a week ago, Remus kissed me good-bye in front of half the Order, including Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Tonight we are eating a candlelight dinner in the kitchen at eleven o'clock, because it was the only time we have off. Remus seems rested for once. It had almost been five days since the full moon. He made the biggest deal out of it, because he was so nervous about attacking someone, even with the potion. Tonight his eyes are filled with a joy I have not seen in a while. Our conversation varies from the Order, to Voldemort, to Harry Potter. I finish my plate and lock arms with him to climb the stairs.

"Night Dora." His lips brush mine in a goodnight kiss.

"Come in, will you?" Remus hesitates and then gives me an oh-what-the-heck look and follows me in. My room is a wreck, but I can always find everything I need. He is used to it, because this is not the first time he has been in here. There is not much to say (we had talked about it all at dinner), but before long we are closer that I have ever been before.

Remus drew his hand from my waist to my neck. His lips have never been so sexy and I am giving in to temptation. My hands find the clasp to his robes, and I draw them away from his pale, scarred body. It is not long before my bare skin has contact to his. Our kisses grow more intense; more powerful as he lay me down on my bed. It is the first time we have even tried to go this far, and I am not about to stop him.

Afterward, I lay listening to his heartbeat beneath my head. He pulls me in close, whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Talk about no time to see someone. Remus is here and there and I am everywhere he is not. I think Dumbledore tries to make sure we have some time together. If there is one thing that man believes in, it is love. And love it is. I have never felt this way about anyone else! Every day (and night) we can get, we spend together.

Once a month, the full moon will roll around and our relationship is tried harder than ever. The strain from work and keeping watch over the Prophecy always takes it toll and we fight sometimes. It is usually that time of month when it happens; that is when Remus is strained the most. We always make up though, always.

Tonight is one of the few nights we can spend together. Mad-Eye, Kingsley, and of course, Sirius are all in. We are discussing Quidditch when Snape bursts into the room. Remus and Snape do not get along very well, something about a school day grudge, but when it comes to the Order (and the potion), Remus puts up with him. Tonight he is yelling something about Harry, Sirius, and the Department of Mysteries.

"You need to go now," said Snape.

"Snape, what are you talking about? Sirius is right here," growls Mad-Eye. I love the old man, I really do. He has taught me all I know, but sometimes his knack for hardheadedness and dislike for (ex-) Death Eaters gets on my nerves.

"We know Black's here, but Potter seems to think he is at the Department of Mysteries and has gone after him. Unless you can interpret 'He's got Padfoot at the place that it's hidden' differently!" Remus leaps to his feet, almost knocking me off the couch. We all get ready to go, including Sirius. Naturally, Snape said something about the matter.

"I have to get back to Hogwarts, but really Black, do you think you are going?" He sneers with everything he says. As if he is better than everyone else is. Stupid git. Remus and Sirius glared at him and had it been different circumstances, I think they would have fought.

"Yes, I'm going. Harry expects me to be there, so there I will be!" Sirius practically yelled this.

Once we get to the Ministry, it does not take long to find Harry and his gang. We can hear the shouts and banging noises half way down the main entrance. I love to fight Death Eaters; well just fighting in general. That is why I choose a career with the aurors. Mad-Eye is barking orders as soon as we get in the room.

"Nymphadora, get all the kids to one place! The rest of you help her out! Take down as many as you can; the kids are our priority right now." I hate babysitting duty, but I do as I am told. Running and ducking I grabbed the Lovegood girl and ran her over to where Hermione and Ginny sat, or in Hermione's case, lay. Who else was here, I do not know, but I hope no body is seriously injured. Harry would never be able to live it down.

"Stay put!" I am not about to miss the best fight of the century. I send stunners in all directions and a couple of well-placed jinxes. Next thing I know I am locked in combat with some witch with crazy hair. I have some crazy do's, but she needed to be introduced to a hairbrush. I keep blocking and trying to stun her, when her dark eyes meet mine and she gives a crazy laugh. The woman is Bellatrix Lestrange, my aunt. I am fighting with my mother's sister.

"How's my dear sister doing? Still married to that scum?" I cannot believe she just called my dad scum.

"Don't ever talk about my dad like that!" She laughs highly.

"Half-blood wrench!" Like I have not heard that one before. I believe it came from her last time as well. I am sending every spell under the sun in her direction, but none of them are making contact. What kind of auror am I? Then a bright light blinds me. I try to repel it, but then everything goes black.

* * *

Bright lights and white ceilings is all I can make out as I open my eyes. Groaning, I roll over to face someone sitting, half asleep in a chair. Where in the world am I? After couple of seconds of studying, I realize that Remus is the person in the chair. Everything floods back to me. Snape, the fight, Bellatrix, and that spell. I assume I am in St. Mungo's. Perfect, just perfect. I touch his had slightly, and he jumps awake.

"Dora! Oh, thank Merlin. We had no idea what Bellatrix had done to you. Your mum and dad are eating lunch-"

"Is everyone ok?" His eyes begin to fill and dread fills my stomach. "Remus? Who is it? Was it one of the kids? Did they get the prophecy?" He shakes his head to both questions.

"It was Sirius." I know how much Sirius meant to him, and my heart reached out. Remus never quite forgave himself for not believing that Sirius did not betray Lily and James Potter. Now both of his best friends were dead. "The prophecy broke, and everyone else is ok. Bellatrix...it was the Avada Kedavra. He fell into the veil."

"BELLATRIX! Did she get away? I'm going to kill her!" Remus looks at me with worry and begins to press my shoulders back down on the bed.

"He came and took her. Dumbledore and him had a fight. And then you were just lying there..." Tears stream down his face. I rise up and kiss him.

"And I'm ok now. I'm sorry if I gave you a scare. I love you." I move over to give him room on the bed with me. He wraps his arms around me and I felt safer then I had before. We are both alive and going to make it.

* * *

I have been home for two days and have not seen or heard from Remus. Mum and Dad are taking care of me, and I do not think Mum is ever going to forgiver her sister. Especially not now. There is a knocking on the door and I go to answer it.

"Remus!" I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him hello.

"Nice to see you, too. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" His urgency strikes me funny. There is no laughing in his eyes, no smile on his face.

"Sure, in here." I lead him off to the laundry room and shut the door behind us. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened. There is just something I have to do." What in the hell was he going to do in my laundry room? "Tonks..." This is not starting good. He has not called me Tonks in half a year. "I have been thinking..." That is not good either. "Maybe this is not a good idea."

"What do you mean?" My voice is small and scared; exactly how I am feeling.

"I mean I'm twice your age, a werewolf, and a social outcast. Actually, those last two go together. Tonks, I am not about to put you through that. A full scale war is rising, and I am not even..." Tears burn my eyes. After all we have been through, all we have done together, he is going to break up with me because he is a werewolf.

"I don't care what you are! I love you, because of all of that! Remus listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me! We cannot do this. It's over, we're finished." I watch him walk out the door. I sink to the floor, head in my hands, crying fully now. I loved him, and he does not love me over something foolish. I cry.

A/N: This is going to be a three part take on Tonks and Lupin's love from Tonk's POV. It will contain spoilers in the last chapter. I will have a chapter for each of the books- so the next one will be "The Half-Blood Prince" and the last one "The Deathly Hallows". I have never written anything in first person, so tell me what you think! Also I don't own the characters...that's JKR.


	2. Chapter 2

It has almost been a month since Remus told me we were finished. For several days, I did absolutely nothing. It takes all I have to even breathe. I feel as if my whole world is gone, as if I have nothing left to live for. My body reflects this, making it hard to hide my emotions. I guess being a metamorphmagus has its disadvantages. I can no longer change my appearance; it is stuck on gloomy, tired, and sad.

Tonight I am eating dinner at the Weasley's. Molly has been ever so kind and helpful. I do not know what I would do without her. The kids have no idea what is wrong with me; they never knew about Remus and me. I guess this way is best. Molly tries to pass it off as the war. She has enough to handle right now. Percy walking out on them last year, Arthur working for the Ministry, the twins and their shop, her children in school (and out), and Bill's new love. I do not like her, Fleur her name is, that much, but maybe it is just that she is in love with someone who loves her back.

Molly just sent the younger children up to bed (they had returned from school two weeks ago) Hermione is there as well. She is rooming with Ginny. When Harry comes tomorrow, he will be in Ron's room, or Fred and George's, they have not decided yet. Bill and Charlie are both home, but the twins are sleeping at their shop. Arthur is at work like always. That leaves Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Molly and I at the table. I guess that I make people uncomfortable with my negativity, because Charlie excuses himself politely and Fleur drags Bill into the other room to go over wedding plans. The wedding is next summer so I do not know what the rush is. Molly grabs the teapot and pours me another glass. I smile, and try to think of a way to escape. It is not that I do not like Molly, it is just that lately she has been trying to talk me into asking Remus back out.

"Nymphadora." Oh, and she calls me Nymphadora. "How are you doing? Have you gone out lately?"

"Molly, we've been through this a thousand times!" I hate when people intrude on my private life.

"I know, I know," she sighs. "I just cannot stand to watch you hurt like this, dear." I sigh too. I cannot stand watching me hurt either. A knock on the door interrupts our conversation. "Who in the world?" Molly draws her wand and cautiously opens the front door. Mine sits beside me on the counter where I have perched myself. I crane my neck to see who is calling at this hour of the night. "Who's there? Declare yourself!"

"It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry." They are early. I was not planning to be here when Harry got here. Molly throws the door open to welcome the two in.

"Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me such a fright, you said not to expect you until morning." She moves aside to let Dumbledore and Harry into the house. Dumbledore is speaking; however, I am too busy grabbing my belongings to care. When he mentions my name, though, I am forced to acknowledge them.

"Hello, Professor. Wotcher Harry," I say, rising. I like Harry, but I really need to get going. Molly is lovely, but I prefer my misery to only be seen by a handful of people. "I'd better be off. Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly." I grab my cloak and wrap it about my shoulders.

"Please don't leave on my account. I cannot stay; I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour." Dumbledore looks in my direction, but I cannot meet his eyes. They rather remind me of Remus's when he was happy. That sparkle, you know.

"No, no, I need to get going.'Night-"

"Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend. Remus and Mad-Eye are coming-" I want to leave and she keeps talking. As if I would come to a dinner where Remus was present. Therefore, I try to excuse myself one more time.

"No, really, Molly...thanks anyway...Good night, everyone." I squeeze past Dumbledore and Harry and apparate. Why can't I get over him? I could tell that Harry knew something was wrong with me. I get that look from everyone now.

* * *

Our stupid, idiotic, new Head of Department sent me with three of the rudest, immature, impolite men on the face of the earth to be stationed in Hogsmeade. And no, Remus is not one of them, though he does go under that category. I am stuck with Proudfoot, Savage, and Dawlish. I hate being the young one with a bunch of old cranky men.

I walk into the Three Broomsticks and join our table. I just got back from assisting Harry get off the train. Yes, I mean literally getting off the train. Somehow, the boy got cursed by the Malfoy boy and almost was sent back to London. Poor kid. He is having a worst night than I am. To make matters worse, Snape showed up to get him from me. I am beginning to see why Remus dislikes him so much. I would like to see what his patronus looks like! The boys must know that I am in a bad mood when I sit down, because they all stop talking, and Dawlish orders me some concoction that looks like strawberry lump. I take a sip and spit it back out.

"What the hell is this?"

"You look terrible, so I thought that would do you some good." I give him a kiss-my-arse look and push it back towards him.

"Ya, well, you look like crap, too. Of course, you look like that twenty-four seven." I push myself away from the table roughly and glare at the three of them. Do they not know what I am going through right now? Men are so inconsiderate! I hate them. Remus for breaking my heart; Snape for rubbing it in; and these idiots for trying to make it better. I go to our 'house/apartment' thing and straight to my bedroom. It is not much, and just as messy as my room anywhere else. I kick some unlucky object and it hits the opposite wall. I sink to the floor by my bed and cry. It is the first time I have cried since I have been put on this mission. It is kind of a double mission. I am here to protect Hogsmeade for the Ministry and Hogwarts for the Order. I accepted, because I needed something to take my mind off Remus. The only problem is; it is not working.

* * *

Order meetings are hard now, because Remus is usually present. I sit next to Mad-Eye and Molly today. It must be an important meeting, because everyone is here, including Professors McGonagall and Snape. They never come unless Dumbledore has something to say to the group. Remus is here of course, but for once, I am happy to see him. I had heard a couple of days ago that there had been a werewolf attack. I prayed it was not Remus and here he is, walking, talking, and holding my heart unknowingly. He sits several chairs down, next to Kingsley and Bill. I try not to stare, not to show him I am still in love with him.

"If I could have your attention please?" Dumbledore stood from his end of the table. Silence fell across the room. "We are all aware of Voldemort's plot to get into Hogwarts. What you do not know is why. Severus, if you would enlighten the rest of the Order." He motions towards the overgrown bat and sits down. I hate it when Snape knows something we do not because he rubs it in. Tonight is different though. Something must be wrong.

"Voldemort has a plan to use a student to kill Albus Dumbledore." A gasp flew through the table. My heart literally stops. Dumbledore dead? How can...why...he cannot...no. Albus Dumbledore cannot die. McGonagall regains the power of speech first, which does not surprise me. She is always on top of things.

"Who is the student?" Naturally, she wants to know which kid she is teaching that is plotting against us.

"Draco Malfoy." My jaw drops. My cousin is going to try to kill the greatest wizard in the world. Everyone starts talking at once, but I just sit in silence.

"Harry was right." I recognize the voice right away and my heart stops again. Remus. It happens every time he talks. It is never to me, but I still get a funny, dipping feeling in my stomach.

"Yes, Harry was right that Mr. Malfoy is working under Voldemort's orders, but he does not know everything. What we need to do is protect Hogwarts, as we have been doing, but be on the look out for Mr. Malfoy and what his plans are. He has already tried to get to me, but was unsuccessful. Molly, Arthur, Ron's poisoning was meant for me. In other news-"

"You are just going to blow this off?" It is McGonagall again. I guess she is the only one that can say anything about it. I mean, she would become Headmistress. "I have to say, this is important." She sends him a scathing look. Everyone nods with agreement. I do not know of anything more important than protecting Dumbledore, besides Harry.

"Minerva, no matter how much my life holds in this society, it is Harry we need to worry about. I will be leaving in a couple of days and taking him with me for a night. I need-" Again, he is interrupted. It is Mad-Eye this time.

"Where to now?" His voice is rude; he does not like secrets. I pat him on the leg next to me to calm him down. He and Dumbledore are close, but he does not get the right to talk to him like this. Dumbledore handles it like a gentle man.

"Alastor, I have my reasons for not telling you where I am headed, but I try not to get myself killed." This causes a bit of excitement. Snape raises an eyebrow in disbelief; Arthur, Remus, and Kingsley shake their heads; McGonagall snorts in disgust; Mad-Eye laughs aloud; and even I cannot help but roll my eyes. I agree with Dumbledore in almost everything he says and does and I am willing to fight for his views, but I cannot fight for some secret that I know nothing about. It is hard to be a part of the Order when you do not know what your leader is doing, but I trust him anyways.

He is all I have to trust. That and Mad-Eye. My auror training is completed, but I have remained his apprentice. He has taught me all I know, most importantly to give my all and trust my instinct. I have quit giving my heart with my actions, as he does sometimes. Being an auror, you have to do this occasionally. It takes the heart to do what we do. Last time I did that though, I got hurt. My eyes gaze towards the reason I hold back. He looks tired and worn. He is working undercover trying to convince the werewolves not to follow You-Know-Who. He is so brave to risk his life. I think I have it bad with the dingbats I am working with, but he has to practically sleep with one eye open. If he would take me back, he could get a good night sleep. I study his face from his graying eyes, to his perfect lips. To think I was kissing them. Mad-Eye slamming his fist on the table woke me up from my daydreams. Dumbledore calms everyone down and began speaking again.

"Remus, Bill, and Nymphadora; you will be patrolling the corridors at Hogwarts with Minerva and some of the other teachers. I am not sure when I will be leaving, but for the next week you will be on night duty at Hogwarts." I sense three very bad things in this information. First, he called me Nymphadora. Second, he said Remus's name. Third, he said night duty for a week. Therefore, putting that all together- he has asked me to work with Remus Lupin for a week while using my first name. Is the man mad?

* * *

I am going to kill Minerva McGonagall. She knows that Remus and I are not talking and she paired me with him anyway. So now, we are walking on opposite sides of the hallway, not talking, and not having any contact at all. I have never been so awkward with anyone in my life, and that is saying a lot seeing as I am always tripping and falling and making a fool of myself. Running steps alert me we are not the only ones in the hallway. It is lucky I wait to curse, because it turns out to be Ron, Ginny, and the Longbottom boy, Neville.

"Death Eaters! In the castle!" My heart stops completely. Death Eaters in the castle? Oh, Merlin!

"Where are they?" Leave it to Remus to take charge. I fall in love with him all over again. Quit thinking about him, Nymphadora! The school is under attack and you are thinking about a man who does not love you.

"They headed to the stairs I think. They came out of the Room of Requirement, so they could be heading anywhere." Ginny is out of breath. Remus sends his patronus for the Bill, McGonagall, and Flitwick to be alerted. A crash is heard somewhere above us. I take off first, sprinting to the stairs. I hear Remus behind me, his breathing heavy, but steady. I see them ahead of me and I send a stunner to stop them. I hear Ginny gasp behind me and Ron curse when the only Death Eater without a mask turned around. Draco Malfoy. He must not have been expecting us, because he looks surprised to see us.

One ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower just as McGonagall and Bill round the corner. I have no idea where Flitwick is, he is on duty tonight also. I want to tell Ron, Ginny, and Neville to go back, but am distracted as spells come my way. Several minutes into the fighting, it is becoming clear we are not winning. One Death Eater, Gibbon, is on the floor, dead. Neville is rolling on the floor in pain, clutching his stomach. The Malfoy boy is nowhere to be seen. I hear a yelp to my left and manage to turn away from the blonde thing I am battling to see Bill lying motionless on the floor, blood seeping from his face. Ginny screamed from where she is trying to avoid some other Death Eater when she catches sight of her brother. I see someone else enter the room and chase three more Death Eaters up the stairs.

Next thing I know, Snape comes sprinting down, yells something over the top of our noise and takes off. Harry came into sight several seconds later. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him talking to Ginny, and then follow in the direction Snape had gone. The Death Eaters we are fighting then run out as well, but the others and I are close in pursuit. Finally, we manage to get them off school grounds. McGonagall sends us to the hospital wing to wait for Molly and Arthur. She knows something we do not and I can tell. She is pale and seems to be hurried to get us all in the same room.

Ginny leads Harry in about five minutes after I get there. I join Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood around Bill's bed. Neville rolls over in his sleep next to us. Madame Pomfrey is dabbing this nasty looking gel stuff on Bill's wounds. Remus, bless him, asks Harry how he is. He explains to Harry and the others, including myself, that Bill will not be a full werewolf. Ron starts blaming Dumbledore and I see Harry's face change.

"Ron, Dumbledores dead," says Ginny.

"No!" Remus literally collapses into a chair, head in hands. I feel bad for him and want to comfort him, but a shock is settling in me. Albus Dumbledore is dead. Now I know what McGonagall had been so frantic about. She must have known that she was Headmistress as soon as Dumbledore died. Died, dead.

"How did he die?" I whisper. "How did it happen?"

"Snape killed him. I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was...Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footsteps running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak- and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him- and more Death Eaters arrived- and then Snape- and Snape did it. The Avada Kedavra." I feel tears fill my eyes. I hear a song, a phoenix singing. My grief for Dumbledore seems to be sung through his beloved bird. McGonagall enters the room, but I can no longer hear them talking. Remus's voice brings me back for a while.

"Snape was highly accomplished Occlumens. We always knew that." I just cannot get one thing out of my mind.

"But Dumbledore swore he was on our side! I always thought Dumbledore must know something about Snape that we didn't..." My words stick to my throat. McGonagall is muttering again, but I only have thoughts for Dumbledore's trust in Snape. Harry wants to know what happened so we explained it bit by bit. Apparently, Harry had sent Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna to guard the Room of Requirement and Snape's office. Molly and Arthur came in, Fleur following shortly. I give them room, immersed in my own thoughts. I love Remus so much, and seeing Bill lying there, with his mother leaning over him in tears, woke me up. I want him to realize that we can love each other. Feur's shrill voice causes me to look up at them.

"It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!'

"Well, yes, I'm sure, but I thought perhaps- given how- how he-" Molly stammers.

"You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'haps, you hoped? What do I care how he looks? I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" Fluer grabs the ointment from Molly and begins to clean her fiancé's wounds. I study Molly hard. Surely, she would not explode in front of everyone with her son laying there.

"Our Great-Auntie Muriel has a very beautiful tiara- goblin-made- which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair." I cannot believe it! Molly is going to let this happen; she is going to let her son marry Fleur. What surprises me the most is that Fleur is going to marry him with the chance of him being a werewolf. I hope Remus is paying attention.

"Thank you. I am sure zat it will be lovely." Molly embraces her like her daughter. Well, she is going to be her daughter. Even though Bill could be a werewolf, they are still going to try to work it out. I can no longer contain myself. I glare in Remus's direction and speak.

"You see! She still wants to marry him, even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care!"

"It's different." He avoids my eyes. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely different-"

"But I don't care either, I don't care!" I seize the front of Remus's robes and get down on my knees. "I've told you a million times..." He cuts me off, and still does not look me straight in the face even though I am on my knees at him feet, my back to everyone else.

"And I've told you a million times that I am too old for you, too poor...too dangerous..." Molly steps up in my defense.

"I've said all along you have taken a ridiculous line in this, Remus."

"I am not being ridiculous." He looks right into my eyes now. "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole." I shake my head to brush away the tears.

"But she wants you," says Arthur behind me. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so."

"This is...not the moment to discuss it. Dumbledore is dead..." So is my heart.

"Dumbledore would have been happier than anyone to think that there was a little more love in the world." Bless McGonagall. Hagrid enters the room, but I only have eyes for Remus. I brush a tear off his face and lay my head in his lap, trying not to cry.

"Walk with me?" whispers Remus in my ear. I nod and rise. His face is hard to read. We excuse ourselves and go out into the night. The wind is chilly, but I think I am still shaking from the news of Dumbledore's death and the episode a couple of minutes ago, than the air. We begin walking aimlessly.

"Dora," he begins, and hope fills my body. At least he is not calling me Tonks anymore. "I know that I've been..." He cannot seem to think of a name to call himself so I fill in for him.

"An arse." He laughs distractedly.

"I guess I have been. I just don't know why you would love someone like me. I have lived my whole life in solitude and I am comfortable with that. I'm happy with that." Aright, let it out, Nymphadora.

"Look at me." I whip him around to face me, stopping our walk. I try not to raise my voice to much. "I can't change my appearance anymore. My patronus has taken the form of a werewolf, and I am falling apart. You might be happy living your life in solitude, but I can't. I need you! Those months we were together were the best months of my life. I felt like nothing could go wrong, because anything I did you would love me anyway. I can't live without you, and I won't. I know you love me." My words echo around me. He seems shocked at what I have said, but really, how could he not see this coming? He hurt me and I want him to know it.

"Dora..." I hold my breath for what comes next. "I do love you." Relief. "I want to spend the rest of my live with you- I just...I just don't now how." He is uncomfortable talking to me like this, I know. Remus does not share his feeling with anyone.

"Then let me help you learn." I step towards him, linking my arms around his neck. Slowly I reach up to kiss him and he does not pull away. I forgot how much I love his taste, his smell, his touch. As we stand here kissing, I know that nothing can separate us now.

A/N: First I'd like to say that no, I am not having a go at men, it's just sometimes when a woman gets dumped by a man, it kinda makes her feel resentment to all men...just so you guys out there know that. Just so y'all know...it is very hard to look up so much stuff in the books. Like half of this was taken from HBP and I had to refer to the book for every single bit of this except for Tonks's personal feelings...the parts you already know I tried to go over quick, but I had to include some of it. I hope y'all enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Tears of joy well up in my eyes as I hold the hands of the man smiling back at me. A ring sits upon my left hand. My mother and father stand to my left, and a little man in black stands in front of me, speaking words that mean everything to me. "Till death do you part." I will take this love to my grave. "You may now kiss the bride." He leans in to capture my lips, and my parents break into applause. "I present Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin."

Three weeks ago, a week after Dumbledore's funeral, Remus had dropped to a knee at the end of an Order meeting. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and asked me to marry him. Everyone cheered and shouted as I stuttered to say yes. We knew we would not have a big wedding; we had expected it to just be the two of us. Then my parents stepped into the picture. I knew my mother was not happy about my engagement. She loves Remus, she really does, but she just does not like werewolves. Therefore, it took three weeks of persistence and begging before they agreed to let us marry. The only condition was they wanted to be there.

So here we are, just the five of us, counting the man doing the service. We are using the same short, stumpy man who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral. Kind of weird, right? He was the only one we could find that was not booked. Since we decided not to have a big wedding, we are getting married today when I am off work, and the full moon is a long ways away.

I am no longer Nymphadora Tonks; I am Nymphadora Lupin, wife of Remus Lupin.

* * *

Remus, Mad-Eye, Arthur, Kingsley, Bill, Fleur, Hagrid, Mundungus, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and I fly toward Privet Drive to pick up Harry. We have decided to pair everyone with a "Harry". Hermione keeps insisting that Harry will not like the plan, but he really does not have a choice. We take cover in his kitchen and Mad-Eye explains the plan. I share my good news first, but Mad-Eye cuts me off. It looks funny seeing seven Harrys putting on their glasses and grabbing their fake snowy owls. I am with Ron, who looks less than happy. I believe it has something to do with the fact I am married now. I giggle at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Good luck everyone," shouts Mad-Eye. "See you all in about an hour at the Burrow. On the count of three. One…Two…Three." I kick off hard and Ron tightens his grip on my waist. Once in the air, I take off in the direction of Ron's great aunt. Then, out of nowhere, thirty hooded figures on brooms like my own fly up around us. Leaning forward, left hand on the broom, right holding my wand, I fly fast, breaking through them. Three are in hot pursuit of us. Ron stuns one of them right in the head. It is a wonderful hit.

"Great job!" I yell over my shoulder. I see a green light hurling towards me and turn the broom away just in time. That was close; too close. It surprises me that a Death Eater would be stupid enough to send the killing curse with Harry, or Ron, on the broom with me.

"I see your muggle father taught you how to dodge! Maybe you should take up magic!" A cracking, female voice shouts through the darkness. Bellatrix Lestrange. My blood boils. Gritting my teeth, I send my own spell back at her. I am not a big fan of the killing curse, but I would love to see her fall to her death. Ron yelps behind me as another killing curse lights up the night.

"Bella! What do you think you're doing? That could be the Potter boy! If you kill him-" Ahh...Rodolphus, my blessed uncle.

"I have permission to kill the girl!" I feel my face drain. She has permission to kill me? Oh, Merlin! I feel Ron tense up behind me. You have to be strong Nymphadora. For Ron's sake; for Harry's sake; for Remus's sake. I mutter a spell under my breath and shoot a tongue of flames toward my relatives. I hear Rodolphus cry out in pain, Bellatrix scream, and Ron shout out in glee. I turn my head long enough to see fire spreading across Rodolphus's black robes. My aunt turns to get revenge. Ron and I are both sending every (legal) spell known to wizard at her. Four different times we almost get hit by her attempts to kill us. Suddenly, she turns around and heads east.

"Where do you think she is going?" We are sitting stationary in the night. The stars twinkle innocently above, mocking us. I shrug and check my watch.

"I have no idea, but if we don't hurry, we are going to miss our portkey," I say. We head westward. My mind is full with worry. Were we the only lucky ones? Surely, Hagrid and Harry had made it to my parent's house. I know Mum and Dad will take care of them if they are hurt. What made Bellatrix turn away? Did Voldemort call her? Is Remus alive? I shake this last question off. Of course he is. He is strong- no one can hurt him.

"There. That's her house." Ron's words jerked me out of my thoughts. I descend, and we hit the ground rather bumpy. I try to mumble my apologies to Ron for my not-so-smooth-landing, but am stopped by a old lady with a beaky nose.

"There you are, Ronald! I have been waiting! My goodness you are a mess." Ron has turned back to his tall, redheaded self. She seems to be deaf, because I know the neighbors can hear her shouting at us. Muriel grabs Ron by the wrist and begins towing him inside. "The oil can already left without you. Molly is going to be worried. Though with seven kids, I have no idea how she will notice that you are gone." I smirk in Ron's direction. This woman is worse than my mother. Sheesh. I guess I should try to spare Ron the pain of listening to her, so when we reach the front steps, I stop.

"We ought to be going. As you said, Molly is going to be worried sick. I guess we can just fly to the Burrow. Ron, hop on." Muriel is looking at my hair, which is pink, with a critic eye. I do my best not to roll my eyes. I love it when people look at me with disapproval when it comes to my hair. Mum hates it and that is part of the reason I wear it as I do. Remus loves it. He thinks it shows my personality. It takes several minutes to convince the damn woman that we are fine.

Ron and I hop back on the broom and take off. This part of the flight is easier in a way, but knowing that we will maybe have to face someone's death when we reach our destination scares me. Right below us, the Burrow comes into view. Six people are standing in the yard, looking up into the sky. My worried mind ceases a little when I recognize one of them.

"Remus!" Remus rushes forward and pulls me into the safety of his arms. His heart is beating fast; I can hear it against my ear. Hermione hugs Ron to my left and I decide I should brag on him a bit. After all, he is a decent fighter.

"Ron was great; wonderful. Stunned one of the Death Eaters, straight to the head, and when you're aiming at a moving target from a flying broom-" Hermione's squeal cut me off. Remus has not said anything yet. Clasping his hand with mind, he buries his face in my hair, taking a deep breath. I know I worried him, and I feel bad.

"So what kept you? What happened?" I can hear the impatience in his voice.

"Bellatrix. She wants me quite as much as she wants Harry, Remus, she tried very hard to kill me. I just wish I'd got her, I owe Bellatrix. But we definitely injured Rodolphus…Then we got to Ron's Auntie Muriel's and we'd missed our Portkey and she was fussing over us-" He nods, pulling me closer to the point I can hardly breathe. "So what happened to you lot?" The others rush into stories, and I learn that Fred is injured and Bill, Fleur, Mad-Eye, and Mundungus are still missing. Molly and Arthur enter the picture, hugging Ron. Molly is in tears, but thanks us for keeping her children safe.

"Don't be silly, Molly," I say. I know that if I ever have children, she will treat them as her own. Bill and Fleur finally arrive, and I can tell something bad has happened.

"Mad-Eye's dead." My heart drops to my stomach and I feel Remus tense beside me. Mad-Eye? Dead? I try to speak, but no words come out. Remus draws a handkerchief from his pocket and hands it to me. It is now that I notice the tears rolling down my face. Mad-Eye taught me everything I know about being an Auror. He is my idol, my influence. I wanted to be like him; strong, tough, brave, and able to get through anything. His "constant vigilance" was something to get used to, but I never pictured him dieing. Voldemort killed Alastor Moody. I just cannot believe it. The only comfort I can find is that he died fighting; killed by a man who had also escaped death. Rest in peace, my teacher, rest in peace.

* * *

I take a deep breath before I enter the room. Remus and I are living at my parents. He just got back from duty and is getting a cup of coffee. This is his usual routine. Normally, I do not wait up anymore. I trust that he can make it back on his own. Nevertheless, I do sleep better once he is home. Tonight will be out of routine though. Very out of routine.

"'Dora! You scared me! Why aren't you sleeping?" Concern lines his face.

"Sit down." I sit first, motioning toward the chair next to me.

"Who died?" I laugh at his natural instinct. This is defiantly not about death. Actually, it is the complete opposite.

"No one, dear. Just listen." I take a deep breath. How should I put this? I have spent the last four hours deciding how to tell him, and I cannot seem to remember how I decided to do it. "I'm pregnant." Smooth Nymphadora. Real smooth.

"What?" Did he seriously just ask me that? I know he heard me! I raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, 'Dora. Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure! You think I would tell you if I wasn't?" I try to keep my voice down so my parents do not hear. I have not told them yet. He looks scared more than shocked. This was not the reaction I thought I would get.

"'Dora...I can't believe...are you sure? Sorry...stupid question..." I fake a smile and take his hand.

"We are going to have this baby. I know we are in the middle of a war, but we can do this. I know you want this baby as much as I do. Please..." I have no idea what I am pleading for. I know he will not leave, I know he will not refuse to have the baby, but I cannot figure out what is on his mind. For a few seconds, his face fills with emotion, but then he draws up a look.

"Yes. Yes we will. I swear to you that we are going to have this baby and he or she is going to have the best life we can possibly provide." I think the swearing thing was more for his befit than mine. We have had this discussion before. He is afraid that he being a werewolf will affect any child we have. I pray this does not happen, but any child of ours will be close to my heart and I will love them anyway. Just like Remus.

* * *

Teddy Remus Lupin lies playing with his toes on a mat on the floor. He just discovered them yesterday. I watch my son with joy sitting next to his father on the floor next to him. Remus is tickling him, so he giggles loudly and his hair turns different colors: purple, blue, green, and black, blonde, red. It is so adorable. I swear he looks like Remus in the face; his intense eyes resemble him so much. Of course, my mother and he both think he looks like me, but that is only because of the Metamorphmagus trait he has received from me.

I also see my father in him. I cannot describe what possesses me to think this, but it is more than the name. I miss him so much, especially on days like this, where everything seems so perfect. I wanted my son to know his grandfather and now he will never have the chance. We named him Teddy after my father, and this really made Mum happy. She cried when we first told her the name we had decided on.

Remus is throwing him up in the air and catching him as he comes down now. This makes me so nervous, but he catches him every time and Teddy loves it. His hair is an electric blue and his eyes mimic his father's. Remus was so worried about having a child at first, but now, he is completely wrapped up with our little boy and so am I. It makes life easier living with Mum, because she helps us out a lot, but Remus likes it better when we try to figure things ourselves.

"'Dora! Remus! It is for you!" I did not even hear a knock on the door. I scoop Teddy out of Remus's arms and place him on my hip. Bill and Mum are in the kitchen when we arrive. His face is pale and worried. Fear seizes up in me. We have not heard from Harry, Ron, and Hermione is a long time. Did something happen? I pull Teddy in close and prepare myself for the worst. Bill's voice is steady, but toneless when he speaks.

"You-Know-Who is coming to Hogwarts."

"What?" Mum, Remus, and I all shout out at the same time. Teddy clamps his hands and mimics the sound since he cannot talk yet.

"Wha! Wha!" I hush him.

"Harry is at Hogwarts. He's looking for something, but You-Know-Who is looking for it too or something like that. He told McGonagall and the others that he is coming to Hogwarts. They are barricading the castle. McGonagall wants to fight. This is it." His last three words echo in my ears. This is it. This is the end of someone, and hopefully, our side will win. I figured that if it came to Hogwarts, McGonagall would let us fight back there; she is not one to back down. Bill nods to us and leaves. I hand Teddy to my mother and reach for my coat when I feel a hand on my arm. It is Remus.

"'Dora. Stay with Teddy. He needs you more than the world right now." A lump rises in my throat. What he says is true, but I want to be there fighting along side my husband.

"They are going to need everyone, Remus. Everyone includes me." I did not go through auror training to back out at the last minute.

"I don't want our son to grow up without his parents. I will not put that upon my son." I know he is referring to Harry's case, but Teddy's family is my mother and she is a great mother. "If we need back-up..." However, that would mean we were losing and I would be a last resort. I still have to get my revenge on Bellatrix. I never want her to have the chance to hurt my son.

"Remus...I want to fight." He never said I could not fight, he just said to stay here. Something in his voice makes me want to stay, because he said so. He is pleading with me to stay with our son. I take a deep breath and step back from the coat rack toward Mum and Teddy.

"Thank you." He sincerely means it too. I can tell. To my surprise and his, Mum thrusts Teddy into my arms and gives Remus a hug. She kisses him gently on the cheek, which is the most emotion she has showed towards him since we have been together.

"Remus- I want you to be safe. You have been an amazing husband to my daughter. The most any mother could hope for is to see her little girl fall in love with a man who loves her for her. I see this in your relationship and you two have given me a wonderful grandson. Be safe. People die in a war like this, as you saw with Ted. I cannot loose anyone else that I love, my son. Be strong and fight for your heart. Nymphadora and I are blessed to have you. We will be here when you return." I feel tears in my eyes and I know Remus is trying to hold them back. Teddy is squirming in my arms; he can feel the sad atmosphere, but he does not realize his father might not walk back through the doors from which he is about to leave.

"Teddy, just remember Dad loves you." He took him from me, holding him close. Silent tears spill down my cheeks. He would not be saying good-bye this way if he did not think he would come back. I know he would die for our cause if we asked him to. I just do not want to think about never seeing the love of my life again. Mum takes Teddy and Remus turns to say good-bye to me. He brushes my cheek with a finger and then wrapped me into his arms. Mum took Teddy back into the living room to gives us some privacy.

"Please come back Remus. Teddy needs you too." I need you too.

"You know there is that chance..." I know. He knows. Everyone knows there is that chance. That is what everyone refers to it as. That chance. That chance you might not come home. That chance you could die. That chance you have to be willing to take.

"I love you 'Dora."

"I love you, too." He kisses me good-bye. The kiss is more intense than ever. Like the first time we made love. I watch him leave and turn back to where my son and mother are waiting. Teddy is playing on the floor and Mum had made tea. How in the world she knows I need it is beyond me, and I take it graciously. I know she wants to say something, but I will not ask. The war and losing Dad has taken its toll on her, but she has remained strong. Teddy is silent as I watch him. He must know something is wrong. Mum touches my arm gently and whispers.

"Is this what you want to do?" Is this what I want to do? I want to be there supporting my husband and Harry and the rest of the wizarding world. I want to be there avenging my father, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore, and Sirius. I want to fight. I need to fight, even if it means dieing. I look into the eyes of the woman who raised me. She has seen a family fall apart and she walked away. She lost the love of her life, but is still willing to take the chance of losing her only daughter.

"I have to go."

"I know." Mum wipes the tears from her eyes, and we stand.

"Take care of Teddy for us." I feel myself start to choke up. I may never see my son again, but at least he will grow up knowing I fought for his freedom. His freedom from the fear I was raised with; his freedom from a controlling lunatic; his freedom to become a friend, husband, and father. I love you Teddy.

"I will, I always will. I love you Nymphadora. Fight like the woman I know you are. Fight hard- never back down. I will be here if you return, and if not…Teddy will be safe. At least I know I will have him." I hug Mum and then Teddy, holding him extra long. I apparate to Hogsmeade and enter Hogwarts threw the Hog's Head. Ginny and Mrs. Longbottom, the Neville boy's grandmother are in the room.

"Do you know anything?" I ask anxiously. This is a stupid question of course. If they knew anything, they would not be in here.

"Nope." Ginny's voice is full of anger.

"All I know is it is time to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Bless the older woman. She looks like she knew You-Know-Who's great-grandfather. There is not much to say. Ginny is mad because her mother is refusing to let her fight and Mrs. Longbottom just wants to make sure her grandson is alright. Is that not why we are all here? Besides to fight of course. Harry, Ron, and Hermione came bustling into the room about five minutes after I arrive.

"Ah, Potter. You can tell us what is going on," said Mrs. Longbottom as if we were waiting to sit down for tea. I only have one thing on my mind.

"Is everyone ok?" The words seem to echo and I realize Ginny has said them too.

"'S far as we know. Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?" What a stupid question. Why do we care? Mrs. Longbottom answers, saying she had sealed it.

"Have you seen my grandson?" Have you seen my husband? I have to get out there. Mrs. Longbottom leaves immediately to help fight. I am about to follow when Harry speaks to me.

"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?" What did Remus tell them? That I wanted to stay at home?

"I couldn't stand not knowing. She will look after him- have you seen Remus?" My words come out in a rush.

"He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds-" This is all I need. The grounds. I remember how to get there, so I take off towards the stairs. I pass a window and stop short. I have a decent angle from up here. I might as well take out a few before I find Remus. Ginny is next to me, I guess Harry kicked her out of the room. Aberforth Dumbledore came by with a small group of students.

"Have you seen Remus?"

"He was dueling with Dolohov, haven't seen him since." My heart pounded in my chest. I had to get to him. He could be hurt or worse...

Ginny calls for me to stop, but the lover and auror in me tell me that I am doing the right thing. Tearing through the castle I reach the grounds where all hell has broke loose. Several people call my name, but I cannot decipher voices. My eyes only search for Remus. I see him battling fiercely with two Death Eaters, Dolohov with his mask off, and the other still concealed. Somehow, I make my way to the three of them without being hit by any spells. Remus sees me coming, but in his eyes, I can tell he understands that I had to be here. He is not mad, more grateful at the moment. I attack the other Death Eater he is trying to fend off and walk closer and closer to him until we are back to back defending.

I grasp his had behind me and I know that he has my back and my front; my heart and soul; my life and death. All in the palm of his hand. He squeezes it encouragingly. From the corner of my eye, I see it coming, but there is no room to avoid it. I have no idea whose wand it came from or if it is even directed at us. The green light lights up in my eyes. I do not know whom it hits, Remus or me but I feel the life leave me.

They say you see your life flash before your eyes before you die. I had no idea what that meant until I knew that I am going to die. I always thought I would be scared, that it would hurt, or I would feel terrible inside. None of this happened. I see Teddy's face, his laughing eyes. I see my mother's gentle smile and my father's strong features. I see the entire Order of the Phoenix laughing in the good times before everything went bad. I see Mad-Eye's stern demeanor encouraging me. Then I see Remus, holding my hand tightly as the curse hits us, his loving arms, knowing he will be there to hold me wherever we end up. We say that we will love and cherish each other to the end, and I can think of no better way to die than holding the hand of the love of my life.

'Till death do us part, they say.

A/N: I want to dedicate this story to all the fallen soldiers fighting for America. For those of you who live in a country other than the United States, this might mean nothing to you, but to every American (or anyone who wants to) please take a moment for our soldiers. September 11th marks a terrible day, but we fought back with Red, White, and Blue pride. God bless the soldiers, fallen and fighting. You and your families are in my prayers.

To my note above- several parts in this chapter could be related to the war going on right now. Someone destroys what you hold dear, killing your people, and you want to avenge that. There is always a price to pay and every soldier, no matter what country or side, knows this. No matter what your beliefs. Now back to Harry Potter. This is the last chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed it, even if it was a little sad, but its not like you didn't already know what was gonna happen. Thanks to my reviewers, you keep me going!


End file.
